Anasaze/Anasaze (Archived)
__NOEDITSECTION__ General Anasaze is a desert planet orbiting a sun (relatively) close to Cavious’ system, with Forte orbiting slightly farther from Anasaze. The planet is essentially an enormous desert, dominated by sandstorms and enormous rock structures. The thin atmosphere belies a climate at the mercy of the blistering sun above, with little water found anywhere on the surface, or even deep in the planet. Winds can reach surprisingly high speeds for such a planet, causing large sandstorms in some areas, especially around Anasaze’s poles and equator. However, these tend to die down quickly and without much fanfare, leaving behind a “sand fog”, a product of Anasaze’s slightly low gravity and the sand’s odd composition, that can greatly obscure vision and cause eye damage if not protected against. Anasaze’s deserts roll on for thousands of miles without clear landmarks or any other telltale features. Combined with the sandstorms’ penchant for interfering with operations of map technologies - already weak due to the few, low quality satellites that orbit Anasaze - can make navigation almost impossible. Anasaze’s atmosphere is quite thin, slightly low in both carbon dioxide and oxygen. While this doesn’t inhibit life on the planet, visitors should take warning. The thin atmosphere also facilitates both incredibly hot days typically exceeding 50℃, and nights dropping below -6℃, requiring either special equipment or proper shelter to survive. Any kind of food in the desert that you can find will not be nourishing to the least extent, and will most likely fight back; even the uncommon fruits found on Anasaze are known to have natural insulation to the point of scalding an unprepared eater if found during the middle of the day. Life does exist in the desert, as well; from small insects and hardy plants to the Anasazeans themselves. As a rule of thumb, bring protective gear for both cold and warm weather, and familiarize yourself with any landmarks in the unfortunate case where you may find yourself lost. Bring your own water supplies if you race requires them, and bring air filters and/or additional oxygen if you may need it. Do not stray far from your ship if you are not adequately prepared to face Anasaze, and be incredibly sure you can make it back to your ship. If you wish to land near an Anasazean town, try to do so when visibility is clear, or at least when a severe sandstorm isn’t raging. Many towns and outposts have landing pads located nearby, or at most a short distance away. Also, for reference, a day on Anasaze is about 15% longer than a day on Geolyte, as are nights. Natives The Anasazeans are a unique race, being part plant and part animal. Their bodies start on a circular base with several tentacle-like roots extending about one meter each, or about three feet (per fully grown Anasazean.) From that grows a tall, greenish body shaped somewhat like an inverted teardrop. The body itself is a bit on the rough side, but doesn’t have any spikes or spines except for at the very top, around the “head”. Their sole eye is located at the top of their heads, and while they can see a long distance (just under 10 miles away under clear circumstances), they cannot see color, though this generally doesn’t inhibit their existence among the stars. Their roots are surprisingly dexterous, allowing for astoundingly high fine-motor skills, especially when constructing things. You typically won’t find an Anasazean without a translator, almost always one made on their home planet. At its most basic, an Anasazean translator is placed around the “base” of an Anasazean, using a strange sort of technology to take in typical Anasazean speech (which is rather faint, and most races can’t hear it, reportedly being strings of gurgling sounds and other unpleasant noises), and outputs a scratchy voice other races can understand, the tone of which varying depending on how the translator is set up. Though how the translators work exactly is still under research, they are nevertheless an interesting piece of technology that few other races even have an item similar to. Due to the mass amounts of ships going near Anasaze regularly, along with a lack of resources available to the race themselves from their planet, Anasazean technology and architecture are mostly derived from various items scavenged from crashed ships, the Meteo Attack and War, and similar methods. Anasazean societies tend to be rather small, most being home to around 1,000 to 10,000 Anasazeans, typically carved into cliff sides. Wherever they are, they’re always designed to survive sandstorms and keep “sand fog” at a minimum, for both the Anasazeans’ and visitors’ sake. Any technology they have is remade from lost spaceships and other items from other races. Though the products of their labor can appear slipshod and unsafe, they’re actually incredibly sturdy, and a few of them have been exported outside of Anasaze, mostly mining vehicles and ships. Relationships Anasaze fills a, though odd, niche in the sector market for ships and ship parts, given their scavenger-esque behavior. Anasaze is known for selling rare and valuable spaceship parts they have no use for, such as vintage Suburbionite engines known for their everlasting nature, refusing to give out even under dire circumstances, or incredibly practical Yoojican solar sails, with outposts hosting these items being very popular. They are also known to restore damaged or abandoned ships before selling them to the highest bidder. Anasaze also maintains holds in a few other markets as well, including mineral exports and mining management on various planets, though this is much smaller in scale. Anasaze is incredibly popular with the Caviousians, with many ships on Cavious originally being constructed on Anasaze, slightly refurbished for Caviousian use. They also hold some popularity on Forte as well, selling various wares to them in exchange for valuable minerals and flammable oils, a rarity in the area being known for its ease of use and high power output when harnessed correctly. They are currently on poor terms with the Firmies due to extensive trade disputes, though these tensions have yet to boil over into any sort of large scale conflict. They also tend to not get along with the Suburbionites and the Thirnovans; this is mostly due to political and behavioral conflicts between the races and they, as such, tend to avoid associating with each other. Category:Archived Planet Pages